<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past Scars by J13579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234621">Past Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579'>J13579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, Romance, Scars, Trust, Trust Issues, kaemaki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki had scars that she would rather not show anyone. But, maybe it’s time to trust her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s Day 4 of my Kaemaki Week 2020 series.<br/>Today’s theme is Trust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maki was never really the most affectionate person. That much she would admit. But her cuddle-makeout sessions with Kaede were easily her favorite part of the day. The warmth from the Ultimate Pianist’s body was always comforting to her. Even so, Maki couldn’t help but feel a chill whenever Kaede slowly strokes her back with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a reason why. A reason that brings back painful memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scars. Painful lessons that she learned the hard way. Assassins don’t stay beginners for long. Bullet marks, burns, jagged lines from knives and many more signs of past injuries covered her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some scars were faded, a natural result of the passage of time. Others were more noticeable and if she could keep those hidden, she would be perfectly happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as the chill went through Maki’s body, Kaede was quick to notice her love was stiffening under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Maki was surprised that Kaede accepted her past history as a murderer, she was less inclined to believe that the Ultimate Pianist will ever accept a scar-ridden body like hers. Especially when there are so many girls out there on the horizon. Girls with soft, unblemished skins who never had to literally kill for a living. Sweet, dainty girls with smiles as bright as the sun itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what’s on your mind? I want to help. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to hide it, Maki knew that the possibility of Kaede finding out on her own won’t fade away. Sooner or later, it will happen. It would be better to let her know on her own terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she can trust Kaede? All good relationships are built on trust. Kaede trusted her despite knowing her past. Perhaps it’s time for that trust to go both ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been hiding some things from you. It’s hard for me to explain. I think it’s better if I show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki slowly lifted her shirt up and pulled up her sleeves, exposing all the scars she undertook during her years as an assassin. A brief gasp escaped Kaede’s lips as she took a good look at the injuries her girlfriend took over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to show you these scars. I am ashamed of them. But… I trust you to not think less of me because my body isn’t exactly attractive compared to other girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede gently pulled Maki into a hug and began kissing her scars. She moved up from her stomach and slowly moved towards her shoulders and finally her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These scars won’t make me think any less of you. You’re still beautiful. I will never leave you over something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Maki pulled Kaede into a deep and loving kiss, her arms wrapping around the pianist’s. Her increased trust only intensified the affection that she held for her. Her girlfriend was more than happy to reciprocate the kiss and the two remained locking lips for a long time. As they finally separated to gaze into each other’s eyes, Maki lifted a hand to gently caress Kaede’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kaede.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Maki.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>